Final Fantasy VIII: Final Confrontation
by Karee Ree
Summary: What happens when Squall can't be with Riona because she is now the most powerful being? This is final confrontation and final chapter to the lives Squall holds dear
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy VIII:  
  
Final Confrontation  
  
She could see a man on the edge of the precipice. He was gazing out at the waterfront, deep in thought by the look of his face. All that would stir was his long brown hair, the wind touching it for its own delight. Whenever his hair was blown back from his still face, she could a long scar that marked his beautiful face. Sensing that someone was watching him, he turned around. All she could do was stand frozen to her spot, throwing stare for every stare he gave her.  
  
Then he flashed her a sad, almost heartbreaking smile and turned to face the ocean once more, the wind blowing his hair to hide any features on his face. She could not make out what that smile was for, but the more she thought about it the more she could remember him and his few smiles. She now remembered, he was the commander leader, Squall Leonhart and she was also a leader of the forest Owls, Riona Heartily. Then she remembered that she loved him and that they had promised that they would be together forever.  
  
Her eyes grew wide with acknowledgement and started to go towards Squall. She tried to say something to him but couldn't seem to get anything out of her mouth. She suddenly couldn't walk to him and no matter ho hard she tried, she was glued to her spot. She tried to tell him that she was stuck but no words would come out. Suddenly, Squall turned around and it was no longer him but Ultimecia, with a hideous smile as she advanced towards Riona. Riona screamed with no sound as Ultimecia came closer and closer. "Riona, my dear you must join me!"  
  
Riona woke up with a start. Her heart would not stop beating so hard as she tried to forget her nightmare. She looked around her and could not remember where she was. Then she saw the crest of the Balamb Garden and remembered that she was in the guest rooms and that her friends had stayed for the night at Balamb Garden. She laid back and sighed, as she felt safe once again in her room. Still she could not forget her horrible dream, afraid that maybe it was trying to tell her something. Riona wondered if Ultimecia really was dead and gone. She could not help thinking that maybe Ultimecia could have the power to be brought back into this world. "I wish that my dream does not come true." Whispered Riona as she fell asleep.  
  
Morning came and Squall got out of bed and looked out the patio window. It's a beautiful day. But then Squall sighed as he remembers that Riona is now the most powerful sorceress in the world. He was worried that all that power would drastically affect her. He was worried that she would not be able to handle so much responsibility. He sighed again. I promise to always be your knight but how can I be a good one when I don't even know how to protect you. I know you are hurting and I just don't know what to do. He punched the wall in frustration. He didn't know how to get close to her. He knew that if he tried, he would just make everything awkward. He adjusted his belt strap where his gun blade hung and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey Squall!" squealed Selphie. Squall turned around and saw Selphie down the hallway. He smiled at her as she reached him.  
  
"Where you heading?" Squall nodded towards Riona's room. Selphie nodded mischeviously.  
  
"Ooh! So I see you have some naughty plans!" Squall sputtered speechlessly  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Selphie just patted his shoulder as she walked away.  
  
"I believe you. I was just joking with you. I'll see you later 'kay? Bye!" Squall looked after her and smirked. I hope she never changes. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Riona's door.  
  
Riona was putting on her necklace when she heard a knock.  
  
"Who is it?" She could hear a cough then a nervous voice.  
  
"It's um Squall" Riona's heart jumped as she went to go open the door.  
  
Squall looked up in time to see Riona's deep brown eyes twinkle with joy as she saw who was at her door. She's so beautiful. He thought as Riona ushered him in.  
  
Riona saw the look in Squall's eyes and her heart jumped. She loved to look into his deep blue eyes. I want to be lost in them forever. Riona thought. Then she shook her head out of her dreamy state and welcomed Squall in.  
  
"So how are you?" Riona softly said as he awkwardly sat down on a nearby chair. She could see him fighting to say something. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Riona.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that I've been thinking about…" then Squall's voice faltered as he voiced both their thoughts. "I was thinking about what happened with Ultimecia."  
  
For painfully countless moments, the room was uncomfortably quiet. Then Riona moved towards the window and just stared at the sky. She sighed unhappily as she fought to control her emotions. Squall watched her the whole time. 


	2. note to people

Note to all you people waiting for the rest of the story:  
  
Really sorry but I'm so busy right now with school and all these activities so I won't be able to update for a while…but if you're patient, I can probably manage to continue the story by next week…sowwy! 


End file.
